explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Redemption Part 1
'' |image= |series= |production=40274-200 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Ronald D. Moore |director=Cliff Bole |imdbref=tt0708762 |guests= |previous_production=In Theory |next_production=Redemption Part 2 |episode=TNG D26 |airdate=17 June 1991 |previous_release=In Theory |next_release=Redemption Part 2 |story_date(s)=Stardates 44995.3-44998.3 |previous_story=In Theory |next_story=Redemption Part 2 }} =Summary= Captain Jean-Luc Picard (as K'mpec's chosen "Arbiter of Succession") and the Enterprise-D are asked to attend the installation of Gowron as the Leader of the Klingon High Council. Gowron informs Picard that the House of Duras will challenge Gowron's position and may lead to a Klingon civil war. Meanwhile, Worf requests a leave of absence to visit his brother, Kurn, who controls a small fleet of Birds of Prey, and to urge him to back Gowron, as, once installed as the Leader, Gowron can reinstate their family name. Interrupting the ceremony, the Duras sisters present their deceased brother's illegitimate son, Toral, who has the lineage to challenge Gowron. Picard is called on to determine Toral's candidacy. Relying on Klingon law, Picard comes to the conclusion that Toral is too inexperienced to be Leader. Gowron returns to his ship to meet with Worf, who offers his brother's fleet's support in exchange for the return of his family name to honor. Gowron initially refuses, but they are attacked by two ships loyal to the House of Duras. Worf and the arrival of Kurn's fleet dispatch the attackers. Picard completes the rite and installs Gowron as Leader; Gowron restores Worf's family honor. Gowron and the Enterprise crew learn that the Duras sisters are assembling a fleet to incite a civil war. As the Federation cannot get involved in internal affairs, Worf resigns his commission from Starfleet to assist Gowron and Kurn. As the Enterprise evacuates the area before open conflict begins, Toral and the Duras sisters consider Picard a coward, but their Romulan ally, a woman bearing an uncanny resemblance to the late Tasha Yar, emerges from the shadows and warns them that Picard may return. =Errors and Explanations= Changed Premesis # Picard telling Riker that they cannot discount Romulan support for the Duras faction, due to there being too much history between Duras and the Romulans, despite this supposedly being a secret. Picard discovered the links between the Romulans and the Duras family during the events depicted in Sins of the Father, over a year earlier. (The link becoming known to a non-Klingon – Picard – could bave prompted the poisioning of K'mpec) Nit Central # Keith Alan Morgan (Kmorgan) on Friday, July 27, 2001 - 4:03 am: Just how long does it take for one ruler of the High Council to replace another? Shouldn't Gowron have been sworn in before this or was there additional paperwork to fill out? He obviously needed to be fully briefed on the current state of the Empire which, due to his percieved status as a political outsider, would have taken longer than usual. # On page 272 of the NextGen Guide, Phil wondered about the statement that women cannot serve on the High Council, although Gowron offered K'Ehleyr a seat on the High Council. Well, maybe a seat on the High Council means something different than serving on the High Council? (I wouldn't mind K'Ehleyr having a `seat' on my `High Council.') ''Chris Diehl on Friday, March 07, 2003 - 10:42 pm:''I can think of a couple explanations. Perhaps these women were assistants to the members. They never establish how many members the Council has. They could be the wives of serving members who stand in for their husbands, who are sick or unable to attend. Maybe members of the Council are required to spend time commanding the fleet, a couple members go out each few months to the field, and their wives hold their places in their absence. There is no evidence of this, but these theories do reconcile the visual record and dialog. # John A. Lang on Sunday, September 08, 2002 - 10:09 pm: Could someone please explain the birth of Sela? We know that the non-alt-Tasha Yar died by the hands of Armus in Skin of Evil. We also know it was the alt-Tasha Yar that went back in time to help the Enterprise-C in Yesterday's Enterprise. Therefore, the question is: How can a child from an alt-universe cross over into a non-alt-universe? LUIGI NOVI on Sunday, September 08, 2002 - 11:42 pm: The current timeline - the one created at the very end of Yesterday's Enterprise - is a hybrid timeline. It is neither the one that existed before the Enterprise-C came through, nor the one that was created after, but a restored timeline that contained aspects of both. Because the Enterprise disappeared through the rift, the timeline diverged at a point nineteen years prior to that episode, and Yar never died at Vagra II. But rather than restore the timeline to its exact nature prior to the Enterprise coming through the rift, they cheated: Yar went through the rift with them, and thus, she essentially duplicated herself. She was born Turkana IV, grew up, became security chief on the Enterprise-D, and died at Vagra II. While this was happening, a duplicate version created in that altered timeline, the only remnant of that timeline once it was reversed, married a Romulan, bore Sela, and was eventually killed for trying to escape with her. # Captain Bryce on Thursday, January 26, 2006 - 7:40 pm: Man, these macho Attack Cruisers look pretty pitiful in this episode, don't they? I mean, the Bortas gets its butt kicked by a couple of BoPs! (which, BTW, should be able to move much more quickly than they are) Was the ambush really that good and no-one said anything? The Bird of Prey ships could be the larger K'vort class vessels. =References= Category:Episodes Category:The Next Generation